I Killed Them All
We all know about Gabriel Garza, right? You know the series is about a young nerdy boy who tries to live in an ordinary life with his friends and family without any attacks by that evil looking dude. I don't care if it's one of the popular animated series of all time, but it's probably one of my favorite series of all time. I remembered watching it as a kid when it first came out on TV in 1991 and I personally love it. Sadly, the series was cancelled after the movie but the newer episodes were alright but not interesting. However, one time during the third season in late 1992, Gingo made ONE episode that was so disturbing and was never aired on TV because there's blood and gore in it. It was also not considered canon. My friends and I didn't knew there was an episode like that up until now. I can't believe they did this to the show. But it started years ago... You won't believe this, but I worked for Gingo Animation Studios since a year after Gabriel Garza aired. What I didn't know that some of the animators cancelled a Gabriel Garza episode. I told them what it was, but they wouldn't want me to. I was wondering why I wasn't allowed to watch that episode, rather then what it was. But just then, one of the animators handed me a VHS tape with the label “S3E00-GG314” written on a black sharpie. It was the episode. He pleaded me not to ask us about the secret episode ever again. I went home after work, and put the tape into my VCR. The tape started with static and it goes for 10 seconds. Then the episodes starts with the normal intro playing. After the intro, when I got the title card of the episode, the title was called “I Killed Them All” in a bloody text and the background has a drawing of a dead body of someone with Gabriel, who was holding his sword with blood stains on it, looking away from the camera behind the chimp and there was no music. I was shocked at this point. Why would this episode get a name and a title card like that? Maybe it was so sick joke and I finally get to see the episode. The episode started out like usual with Gabriel sitting on the couch in his house, reading an magazine. Then there is a knock on the door. Gabriel walks over to the door, opens it and it was one of his brothers Roge who has a depressed expression on his face, and told Gabriel that he have some very sad news, which was Gabriel's girlfriend Claire was kidnapped and killed by Vio last night when Gabriel was sleeping. Then Gabriel burst into tears and starts crying. But it didn't sound like his usual cry from the series. It sounded like a realistic child crying. I then paused the tape for a second. Did Vio really killed Claire and Gabriel didn't save her? However, I kept watching the episode. Then Gabriel yelled at Roge that this is impossible because he didn't save her at Vio's lair. Roge tries to calm him down but Gabriel said the worst thing I never heard of him talking like that... He yelled “I HATE YOU ALL!!” in a realistic angered voice. I was so confused at this point. “Gabriel hated his friends?” I thought. “They were not supposed to do that each other! What the hell is going on?!” I wanted to shut the VCR off, but I wanted to see what happens during the episode... Then Gabriel started to have bloodshot eyes, pulls out a knife and stabbed Roge in the chest with hyper-realistic blood splattered on the screen. I was starting to get horrified. Why did Gabriel killed Roge?? He DID nothing to him! I can't believe what I'm watching! However, I continued to watch. Then the scariest part was Gabriel ripped open Roge's chest and ATE his heart and organs, all the while Roge screaming to death, but it didn't sound cartoony either. It sounded realistic like one of the voice actors being tortured. I paused it to go to the bathroom to vomit. I felt really nauseous and sick after witnessing what I just watched. I continued the tape. After that Gabriel said the strangest thing I ever heard, in a demonic voice... “They will all die for breaking my heart for not saving my girlfriend.” I felt scared and worried that he is going to kill all of his friends. Why did he do a such thing to Roge? Then it cuts to static for 30 seconds but all I heard some screaming in the background. After the static, it then showed a scene that scared the hell out of me. It was Sinking Spring... it was on fire... the citizens were burning to death, killed, injured and even committing suicide. They were screaming to death and some were crying for help. I noticed Gabriel's family and friends are missing in the scene. Wait, did Gabriel already killed them? What the hell am I watching?? Then it cuts to Gabriel, but I notice he was completely different that I never seen him like this... Gabriel was smiling with VERY sharp teeth like a Cheshire Cat, there were blood stains over his clothes and face as well as his sword, he had small bits of flesh on his lips as he probably ate some parts of the bodies of his friends, his eyes were soulless black, his pupils are white, and blood leaked out from them like tears. The most scary part was, he was holding a dead body of a baby with its missing head. I can't believe Gabriel did a terrible thing to his friends... Then Gabriel starts to say in a demonic voice again, “You can't hide, you can't escape, you betrayed me. I will kill you all.” So he did killed them in a horrific way. He stabs everyone with his sword while saying “DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE” in that creepy, deep demonic voice. They were screaming to death. Then he killed everyone in Sinking Spring which was on fire too. This horrid massacre just went for like one minute. I was even so scared and I was sobbing heavily too for what I saw. Then after that, he went inside to Vio's lair. It cuts to Vio sitting on his throne as usual, but I notice something was off, Vio doesn't look like is angry like usual, but he was horrified and shocked, surprising if he was very worried that Gabriel is going to kill him. When Gabriel arrived at the lair, Vio got even more worried, then the lights were off. After the lights turned back on, Gabriel was already standing RIGHT to Vio. Then he shouted at him in that same creepy demonic voice still, “YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE” before slicing his head off. Realistic blood were splattering on the screen like before where Gabriel had killed Roge. Then it cuts to black, for like 10 seconds. Then it showed a very disturbing image I've ever seen in my life. It was a hyper-realistic drawing of Gabriel holding Vio's lifeless head with no pupils. Gabriel had a creepy smile, blood stains over clothes and face, and black eyes like before where he killed that poor little baby. Then what I saw was more scarier than ever. A ghostly Roge was on the background and a bloody text above him appeared on the screen, saying “ALL HAIL GARZA.” Then the episode cuts silently to the credits, but they were in Russian. Then it cuts to black, then shows static and the tape ended here. I was sobbing so hard for what I saw. The episode itself was horrible. What the hell was that?! I can't believe it! Why would Gingo make such a shocked and terrifying episode?! Why would they make the main character kill all his beloved friends in the episode?? Who made this episode?? What were they thinking?! I stayed there, deeply scared, for maybe five minutes, lost in thought. Then I calmed myself down. I ejected the tape from the VCR, smashed it into pieces with a hammer and threw it to the trash can so I won't see that messed up episode that ruins the Gabriel Garza fans in my entire life. The next day, I was recently fired after watching that horrid experience with the unaired episode. I haven't gone through sleep after watching that episode. I wonder who made this... A few years later, I got in contact with Gingo. I talked about the whole Gabriel series. I finally mentioned “I Killed Them All”. They stopped, and they asked where I had heard that before. I explained the entire thing to Gingo. They then told me the story like this. “Hello, thank you for contacting us about this episode. First of all, where the heck did you find this tape? We're very sorry of your dreams are crushed! Here's a little story, during the production of the second season of Gabriel Garza in October 1991, there was an writer/animator named Stanley Michaels. Stanley was friendly to the animators at first. Sometime after the second season had finished production, Stanley had turned his life upside down when he saw murder, terrorists, and any kind of horrible stuff on the news on TV that day. He was immediately hurt by this. He began submitting morbid ideas, such as Gabriel killing himself. He even asked Debi Derryberry to do a voice of Gabriel dying. When the third season started production, Stanley passed off the episode as the “premiere” of the third season and even made a VHS copy of the episode. Right after they had watched the episode, they discovered Stanley was being charged with murder. Stanley left an apparent suicide note claiming he was going to live in Japan. However, no records claim he was ever there; and he was last spotted in Miami, Florida purchasing a gun. They never found him. And also you may be wondering how the episode got burned into this tape? WE DON'T KNOW, WE JUST DON'T. we're really sorry from the bottom of my heart but I'm not sure how this made it onto this tape. ~Best wishes, everyone at Gingo Animation.” Category:Lost Episodes Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Demon/Devil